Why so blue?
by BlackAngle24
Summary: Toriko is having a bum night after what happen with Komatsu apparently there have been an argument over well Toriko's size problem. Luckily Zebra there to bash his head and cheer him up.


Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I know that I should really need to update my status on Fanfic sorry about that. Anyway, lately I have became a huge fan of the anime Toriko and there have always been this one question on my mind 'What if Toriko was GAY for Komatsu' well lets find out how their love life will work out just ask Toriko's BF Zerbra how he feels about this though he may clunk you in the head for even mentioning them.

* * *

It was night time at the Blue Lagoon Bar house and the place was for some reason not as loud nor as go to happy at all tonight.

Toriko as you may know as one of the four famous Heavenly Kings of the food world, the always jolly guy with a handsome face and had his dear pall and lover Komatsu with him all the time. Strangely enough he wasn't so happy rather gloomy at the moment and no Komatsu was in sight.

He was sitting at the bar's booth table sulking with a large bucket size empty beer glass by his side. Everything was peaceful till the door to the bar suddenly slam open revealing Zebra on the other side.

"Well, if it isn't my annoying pal Toriko. Where is that cocky mate of yours Komatsu at?" Zebra yelled at him not bothering with the annoyed people around him who was trying to enjoy their peaceful meal.

"(hick)Huh?" Toriko said turning to face Zebra but with not much effort seeing he was dunk out of his mind and gloomy, "Oh Komatsu? he's at his house bedridden because of me(hick)." He hiccups.

"Bedridden, What is this some cocky joke? I always see you with him 24/7." Zebra said sitting down next to him and ordering a glass of beer himself.

"(hiccup) Well this time he wasn't in the mood to hang out with me nor in the mood to want to see me at all," Toriko said covering his woozy face with his large hands.

"May I ask why or do I have to plummer you to tell me?" Zebra said taking a hug gulp of his beer not bother that some of the liquid drooled out of the other side of his torn lips.

"You d-don't want to (hiccup) know," Toriko said trying to sit up strait to talk to his friend but failed.

"Try me," Zebra said slamming his now empty beer glass onto the table then ask the waitress to get him the biggest bake ham they have for him to chow on.

"Well you know how us Sunny, Coco, you and m- . . . my are the biggest bad ass . . . i . .in the whole universe and nothing can compare to our size?" Toriko asked him.

"Yeah so?" Zebra asked not getting what he is trying to say to him.

"A-and you know that Komatsu and I have been together since like fffffoooorrreeeevvveeerrr?" Toriko said getting all drunk yet hyper at the same time.

"Yes I know that right after you punch me last time for almost trying to slam a kiss on him," Zebra said still remembering how he almost had Komatsu in his hand one time and tried to plant a kiss on him but failed seeing Toriko gave him a hammer jack punch on the face because of that. He can't say the same for any other poor guys that tried to hit on Komastu that later had to face Toriko's rage.

"Well two nights ago me and well Komatsu where at my c-cozy house snuggled, buggled was it huggeled anyway on the couch but then we started to make out it was nice at first th-then it got colder no wait hotter I mean and well we uh-" Toriko said trying to find his words but Zebra got the message.

"Your gotta be shitting me you guys already did it? Lucky bastard." Zebra said to him showing jealousy at his friend but still grin at the thought of Komastu sqreeming while being touch by a massive guy above him.

"Well he-here the thing I kind-kinda got his ass black and blue now he won't talk to me cause I been rough," Toriko said at the last part he mumbled something that Zebra was able to hear with his keen ear of his. "also my d^&% was the size of an elephant's trunk and his ass was the size of a walnut."

That when Zebra tarted to burst out laughing making the whole bar room rumble from his massive voice, "Hahahahaha, you gotta be shitting me all because of your big as c(*& that he refuse to even talk to you heck I would have given him hell for that too with the way I am, hahahahha"

"Well comparing our sizes . . . him being the size of a 10 yrs and me the size of a giant gorilla I guess it was understandable it couldn't fit as all yet I still manage to have him on his kneads," Toriko said all gloomy again.

"Hey it could be that bad right? I mean look at the size of me no way will he survive my big c$%^ well i can't say for Coco he'll probably poison him by his cum and thinking about Sunny's magic hair as tentacles, man he'll be glad as hell to have you instead of us three, hahahahaha," Zebra laughed even louder. Everyone around them was either chuckling to themselves or blushing knowing they can hear a lot of what they said over their loud voice mostly from Zebra though

"D-don't even joke about it, now he won't even look at me after I nearly rape his ass with my thing heck he won't even reply to my text all he does is text 'Goodnight, mourning, love you,' that's it" Toriko said grabbing his phone from his pocket and showing Zebra the message.

Toriko - [Komatsu. I'm really sorry about last night it was cause you were so hot and juicy being all naked on my bed it just got like that, how was I suppose to know you were still a virgin that time. If I've known better I would have went another way, I'm so sorry, :(]

Komatsu - [Gotta go goodnight, luv u ;D]

"Well if he is still texting you then I'm sure that idiot of yours is still gonna forgive you right?" Zebra said turning to see his large pork ham finally came out and ready to eat. He almost drooled at the sight of his large size food that he grab the entire meal and shoved it into his mouth and gulp the whole thing down not bothering to chew it.

Zebra turned to see Toriko even more depressed face after that, "Hey, if you wanna shove something into your stomach to cheer you up then be my guess but don't keep that lover quarrel of yours waiting," Zebra spat out already ordering another pork ham this time with gravy.

"No thanks, I think I'll skip lunch for the night and head over to Komatsu's place to see if he's alright I promise him we are gonna watch a chef show even though he didn't reply if he wanted to or not." Toriko said standing up, "Oh and thanks for the talk I owe you. . . I think," Toriko said hopefully he finally had his brain back after the whole drunken thing subsided.

"Just so you know the hospital bill will be on you, if you damage his rear end again." Zebra said to him as he walk out the door into the dark night heading hopefully to Komatsu's place.

Zebra just sit there at the booth staring the door where Toriko left then grunted to himself, "Toriko, not in the mood to eat? Has the world finally gone to hell, just how bad was this whole giant c$%& fight anyway?"

* * *

Sorry if it was so short but I always wondered about this my whole life after watching Toriko and just had to blurt it out. Hope you like it thanks.


End file.
